L'arme secrète de Harry Potter
by loupiot
Summary: Harry regarda Ron. Ron regarda Harry. Qui avait pu commettre cet acte si infâme ?


_Coucou, juste un petit délire pour vous faire rigoler à ne pas prendre au sérieux. Je tiens à dire que ce délire (je n'arrive même pas à appeler ce truc une histoire) a été fait en collaboration avec ma soeur ( je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment on peut être de la même famille, si on était des membres de la famille Weasley, elle serait Percy ou Ron et moi un des jumeaux Weasley). Excusez moi pour les fautes qui sont restés, s'l y en a vraiment une qui gêne la lecture signaler la moi._

_Ps: J'ai fait un rêve bizarre cette nuit où je capturais tout mes auteurs préférés, je les obligeais à écrire la suite des histoires qui me plaisent le plus et ceci sans répit ! Mouhahahahaha !_

**_Place à l'histoire :_**

Harry regarda Ron. Ron regarda Harry. D'un oeil entendu, ils se regardèrent. Seamus de l'autre côté leur jeta un regard suspicieux. Dean regardait autour de lui. Neville devint tout rouge, on aurait dit qu'il avait avalé son rapeltout et qu'il était passé du mauvais côté. Puis, la chose se reproduit. Tous se regardèrent, cherchant le coupable de cet acte si _ignoble_, si ignoble qu'elle se raconte encore maintenant et terrifie toujours les pauvres petits enfants ! Le suspense était à son comble. Tout à coup, Harry s'évanouit du à la forte pression qu'exercait la _chose _innommable.

Ce phénomène prit une telle envergure que même le directeur, le grand Albus Dumbledor, adorateur du citron, dut intervenir. Cependant, lorsqu'il arriva sur la scène du crime, il découvrit cette étrange atmosphère. Alors, voyant Harry couché à même le sol, il se précipita à ses côtés voyant l'étendue des dégâts. Il préféra léguer cette tache à des mains plus amène. Oui, même le grand Albus Dumbledor, grand gourou des sorbets aux citrons ne put résoudre cette affaire et s'enfuit précipitamment, le cœur rompu, serré par le désespoir, se résignant à demander de l'aide au ministre de la magie.

Pris par l'émotion, il ne vit pas le caleçon jaune canari datant de deux semaines, traînant parterre à côté des chaussettes sales de Seamus. Il glissa dessus et s'étala de toute sa barbe au sol, se prenant de plein nez les chaussettes de l'irlandais, et tomba lui aussi au pays du citron, l'odeur nauséabonde l'emportant sur lui.

Mcgonnagall alertée par tous ce vacarme,connu de tous pour avoir une curiosité de chat, et qui passait par là dans le plus grand des hasard, entra dans le dortoir pour connaitre les raisons d'un tel remue-ménage. N'ayant pas vu le corps avachi de Dumbledor, elle marcha par inadvertance sur le très cher postérieur de l'infâme mangeur, dévoreur des pauvres sorbets au citron. Dans le dortoir, elle vit Harry prostré. Pour une raison inconnu, elle fut prise d'un haut le cœur et s'enfuit de la pièce sans demander son reste, écrasant une nouvelle fois le directeur, qui avait retrouvé conscience mais qui n'eut pas le temps de dire ouf qu'il repartait déjà en direction du pays des rêves jaunes.

Le bâtard graisseux ou encore surnommé la chauve souris des cachots , perturbé par les délicieuses particules atomiques qui se promenaient dans l'air, vint lui aussi dans le dortoir des griffondorks. Il aperçut lui aussi le brun à lunette et se dirigea vers lui. Il s'arrêta en sentant quelques chose de moue et visqueux sur lequel il avait piétiné. Le vieux fou citronné. Frottant sa semelle contre un coussin qui traînait lui aussi parterre, il se promit de changer de chaussure. Il s'apprêta à ranimer le survivant mais une grande flemme le prit et il préféra retourner aux cachots, essayant de trouver une potion qui pouvait reproduire ces délicieuses molécules.

Draco, prince des serpentard, pris par ses sentiments amoureux envers le balafré, pris son courage à deux mains ( c'est quand même un serpentard) et entra dans le lieu de toutes les discussions, n'osant à peine lever les yeux alors qu'il commençait sa déclaration devant Harry, toujours couché sur le tapi :

**"Oh Harry, je ne sais pas comment te le dire alors je vais simplement t'ouvrir mon coeur ! Oui je sais, c'est très beau ce que je raconte, regarde l' étendu des étoiles, mon amour va de même car oui Harry, je t'aime. Un beau gosse comme moi ne peut que sortir qu'avec quelqu'un d'aussi beau, intelligent et riche que moi ! Je sais que nous somme fait pour rester ensemble ! Ne vois-tu donc pas que dans mes paroles haineuses et méprisantes, je ne souhaitais qu'attirer ton attention ! J'accepterais tout pour toi, même adopter la belette et le castor si tu veux ! Nos enfants seront magnifiques, j'en suis sûr. Nous en aurons des dizaines, j'en appellerais un Scorpius, l'autre James, puis un autre Lili... Mais Harry que fait-tu ? Je te déclare ma flamme, je te montre que nous sommes fait pour être ensemble, après tout les gens magnifiques sont fait pour être ensemble, ET TOI TU NE FAIS QUE DORMIR ! Espèce de goujat ! Osez dormir pendant ma merveilleuse, fantastique , sublimissime déclaration !"**

Voyant que tous ses efforts n'avaient servi à rien, car le beau ténébreux n'avait rien écouter, il s'enfuit, les larmes aux yeux, et écrasa au passage une masse non identifiée mais qui se révéla plus tard être Dumbledor.

Hermione intriguée par ce mystérieux et complexe phénomène, décida de l'étudier en profondeur. Sortant ses livres de cours, elle travailla ardemment mais ne trouva rien qui pourrait expliqué cela. Elle se faufila prudemment dans la réserve interdite en quête de réponse et de savoir. Perdu dans ses recherches, elle ne vit Bellatrix envoyé par Voldemort, seigneur des ténèbres ( à ne pas confondre avec Sauron clin d'oeil à Lili-chan qui comprendra l'allusion ) et adorateur des serpents dans son temps libre ainsi que grand mégalomane.

Celui-ci, attiré par la grande explosion magique, et surtout par ses plus vils désirs qu'il n'arrivait plus à cacher, avait envoyé sa mangemorte favorite pour accomplir la dure tâche qu'était de découvrir l'origine de la précédente explosion. Mais Bellatrix qui s'ennuyait, tournait en rond dans le château et préféra plutôt aller joué à cache cache avec la sang de bourbe. Hermione interrompit ses précieuses recherches, grand exploit pour elle selon ses compatriotes, pour rejoindre Bellatrix dans sa danse macabre mais des plus existantes et revigorantes.

Voldemort qui commançait à s'impatienter, décida que personne n'était mieux servi que par lui même, (n'est-ce pas un diction moldue ? ) surtout avec les mangemorts qui le servait. Devant la crétise et l'incapacité de ses serviteurs, il lui arrivait dans ces moments de folie, de trouver alléchante l'idée d'échanger de place avec son ennemie de toujours, surtout quand il devait supportait la vision horrible de Goyle entrain de se curer le nez en pleine réunion. C'est pourquoi une des règles que Voldemort mis en place pendant son ascension au pouvoir, fut le port d'un masque. En partant il croisa Lucius trop occupé à se regarder dans la glace et on pouvait entendre :

**" Mon beau miroir, mon beau miroir, dit moi de tous les mangemorts qui est le plus intelligent, le plus beau, le plus grandiose et le plus terrifiant ?"**

**"'C'est toi au grand Lucius Malfoy "**

Celui ci fou de joie se regarda avec encore plus d'insistance dans la glace, et ainsi Lucuis s'enferma dans un cycle vicieux.

Devant le château, Voldy attendait le comité d'accueil. Le temps passait et lassée de devoir attendre, mais surtout outré, il claqua la porte en entrant. Il se mit en quête de sa Némésis. Ne le trouvant nul part, il se décida à visiter les dortoirs des gryffondors. Mais arrivé devant la porte, il rencontra un détail auquel il n'avait pas pensé. La porte était fermée. Ne se découragent pas, il vit arriver un petit éléve de première année.

**"Donne moi le mot de passe petit vermisseau si tu ne veux pas gouter à ma baguette"** dit il d'une voix qui lui semblait effrayante."

**"Qu'est que tu racontes le vieux, retourne te coucher c'est pas bien de se trimbaler et de crier à ton âge"**

**"Espèce d'avorton ! Ne reconnais-tu donc point mon visage ?"**

**"Euh... non. je devrais ? Allez papi, à la prochaine !"**

**"Revient ici ! Je suis le grand Voldemort, je te somme de me dire le mot de passe du dortoir !"**

**"C'est ça le vieux... Voldemort est bien plus terrifiant que ça, si tu veux t'entrainer pour le prochain Harry Potter, faudra mieux faire. Allez bye, moi j'ai des choses qui m'attende"**

Choquée devant le langage des jeunes d'aujourd'hui (i am choking !), la dame du tableau lui ouvrit le passage. Déjà bien énervé, il passa précipitamment devant les quelques élèves ébahis, monta les escaliers en frappant les marches avec acharnement, le bruit de ses pas résonnant dans tout le couloir. Lui non plus ne vit pas dans sa fureur le paillasson humain Dumbledor, sur lequel il marcha sans rien sentir, à part une désagréable impression de mal être qu'il ne sut identifier sur le moment.

Harry qui reprenait peu à peu conscience, eut comme l'impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose.

Neville qui regardait depuis quelques instants manger Seamus, se demanda qu'elle était cette chose blanche qu'ingurgitait avec tant de plaisir l'irlandais. Ne résistant plus à la délicieuse odeur qui émanait de cette chose, il demanda à son compagnon de dortoir de le renseigner sur ce qu'il mangeait. Celui ci, indigné que son ami ne puisse pas connaître le bonheur de se gaver de poc corn, préférant les gestes à la parole, lui tendit le paquet. Dès qu'il y goûta, il devint accro et se rejoignit au groupe.

Devant eux, le survivant et Le Lord noir, se battaient. Harry se prit les pieds dans le caleçon jaune canari, et tomba sur son postérieur devant son ennemi de toujours. Face de serpent pointa sa baguette sur le brun et d'un sourire sadique commença à prononcer la formule maudite :

**"Avada Ka..."**

Soudain, surgit de nul part Draco, tel un chacal enragé, se jetant sur sa pauvre proie sans défense. Le jeune Harry ne comprenait pas ce que lui déclarait avec passion Draco.

**"Non ! Harry ! Ne meurt pas encore ! Nous n'avons pas encore pu exprimer notre amour, je t'aime mi amor ! Tu vois, je peut te le dire en italien et dans toute les langues, alors continue à vivre ! Ne me rend pas veuf avant même que notre amour n'ait commencé."**

**"..."**

**"oh Harry répond moi "** dit le blond , le tenant par les épaules, alors qu'il le secouait de toutes ses forces.

Celui ci, le regarda avec des yeux larmoyants. Draco, qui pensait que Harry avait enfin succomber à son charme, digne d'un des plus grands poètes de l'époque, l'enlaca et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Devant cette niaiserie infâme, Voldemort recula comme aveuglé par leur amour si fort, si beau et si pur. Puis le phénomène se reproduisit mais en plus puissant. Même Voldemort ne put y résister et mourut dans d'affreuses circonstances.

Harry, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, ne comprit rien à ce qui venait d'arriver. En effet, à peine réveillé que Draco s'était jeté sur lui et lui avait écrasé le pied. Sous la douleur, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Le surprenant, Draco lui sauta dessus, collant sa bouche à la sienne sans qu'il ne puisse rien dire, sa bouche bailloné par l'autre.

**"Encore ! Encore ! "** s'ecrierent d'une même voix Seamus et Neville.

**"Chouette ! Une scène x..."** chuchota Dean.

* * *

L'arme secrète de Harry Potter, les flatulences de Ron Weasley... malencontreusement personne ne pu en donné témoignage car le ministre des affaires secrète interdis toute publication et on cacha cette arme destructrice dans un lieu encore secret.

Harry et Draco divorcèrent trois ans plus tard, le brun traumatisé à vie par la fouine. Il s'isola et vécut la reste de sa vie en ermite, écrivant des livres x apprécié par le plus grand nombre.

Albus changea de métier pour vendeur de tapis.

Mcgonnagall devint directrice et adhéra à la secte du citron, encouragé par son ancien supérieur.

Severus vendit sa potion, "Puantaroum Ronous Petous", et devint millionnaire.

Lucius mourut de déshydratation devant son miroir pendant que Narcissa profitait de sa disparition pour faire le tour du monde et avoir une ribambelle d'amants.

Neville devint obèse à force de manger trop de poc corn.

Hermione et Bellatrix vécurent heureux ensemble et tuèrent euh...eurent beaucoup d'enfants.

_Review ?_


End file.
